CORE 6: ADMINISTRATION AND LEADERSHIP The goal of the Administrative Core (PI Ron Kikinis) is to provide a flexible yet effective structure to support the many faceted infrastructural and scientific aims of the NA-MIC cores. The strategy of shared decisionmaking and mutual responsibility among Core Pis that was implemented in the first funding cycle has served our Center well and will continue to underlie our basic management approach. This environment has been most conducive to the production of quality biomedical computing work. As was our practice in the first funding cycle, the PI will continue to monitor the organizational setup, solicit input from the External Advisory Board, and make adjustments as needed to ensure that the needs and goals of the scientific team are properly met.